PARA RETO FRIEND ZONE MALDITA PALABRA
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Esa palabra que no queremos escuchar de la persona que nos gusta. Este fic participa en el reto FRIEND ZONE de la ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS.


Bueno este es mi primer fic en el reto **FRIENDZONE** para **LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS**, **,** en realidad me gustó mucho este reto y me ha puesto a pensar mil ideas, bueno sean amables no me masacren tan feo y dejen sus comentarios, bien por favor disfruten su lectura

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**MALDITA PALABRA **

_Una mañana hermosa de verano, el calor se apoderaba de la aldea, y ahora se había armado de valor le diría lo que sentía, no importaba nada, todas las señales se habían dado, amabilidad, sonrisas, atenciones, podría apostar su vida a que nadie había recibido sonrisas de ese tipo, su corazón se aceleraba, y ahí estaba con esa sonrisa y esa mirada especial_

_ -_Hola Sai

-Hola Sakura, dime que aremos hoy?

-Bueno Tsunade-sama nos dejó los escritos para el reporte

-Bien, mmm te parece si antes comemos algo

-Claro, jeje no desayune

-Mmm si vamos por ramen es seguro que Naruto esté ahí

-Si lo se, mmm vamos por fruta que dices, es verano

-Claro una sandía no nos caería mal

-Bien entonces en marcha

_Ambos caminaban, los recuerdo venían a su cabeza, como se dio cuenta que sentía algo, algo especial amor ese era su sentimiento, todo era especial y más este día que se había armado de valor_

_-FLASH BACK-_

-Hola teme, hey teme, teme, que te pasa?

-He a Naruto, que pasa?

-Sai que pasa? Porque tan distraído?

-Lo siento es que estaba pensando en el regreso del Uchiha

-Por qué?

-Ahora tu equipo vuelve a estar junto, yo estoy de sobra

-No digas esas cosas, mira ahí viene Sakura-chan,¡ EYY SAKURA-CHAN!

-Buenos días chicos, que hacen?

-El baka de Sai piensa que lo sacaremos del equipo ahora que Sasuke regreso

-Sai, no eso no lo haremos, de hecho les vengo a hablar de eso

-¿Cómo entonces no saldré?

-No Tsunade-san me dijo que seremos un equipo de 4 y nos tenemos que presentar en su oficina para la asignación de una misión

-Bien entonces que esperamos la vieja se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo

-Naruto ya te he dicho que no la llames así

-No me regañes Sakura-Chan

_El ojinegro solo miraba aquella escena con diversión, entre empujones y discusiones llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade_

-Teme, porque no has ido con Sakura-chan?

-Tks no molestes, de todas formas vendrían no?

-Hola Uchiha

-Hmp, imitación de 4ta

-No lo llames asi Sasuke

-Dese cuando lo defiendes?

-Desde que es parte de este equipo

-Ya teme, Sakura-chan cálmense

-Molesta

-Tonto

-Sakura no pelees más, solo es una broma de su parte

-Sai, pero

-Verdad Uchiha?

-Hmp, lo que digan

-A ver mocosos, tienen una misión que conviene al número que son en su equipo. Deben llevar estos dos pergaminos a la aldea de la niebla, pero aun ay renegados que buscan obtenerlos, si van juntos pueden llevarse ambos pergaminos y sería peligroso, así que irán de dos en dos

-Pero vieja juntos somos más…..

-Silencio, aun no se recuperan, pero ya tienen que empezar a moverse, además es así o no les doy nada

-Vieja no seas cruel con mi bolsillo

-Callate dobe

-Teme, no me trates así

-Tsunade-sama, como dividiremos al equipo?

-Sakura tu iras con Sai, Naruto y Sasuke entendido

-Si Tsunade-sama

-Hmp, porque tengo que ir con Naruto?

-Porque lo digo yo y punto Uchiha.

-Ves Sasuke tanto me odias y tenemos que trabajar juntos

-Hmp.

-Anda Sai vámonos, dejemos que estos se maten, preparemos todo para nuestra misión

-Si Sakura, hasta mañana Naruto, Uchiha

_Ambos chicos salieron rumbo a la plaza principal de la aldea y compraron sus enseres para su misión, el compraba pergaminos y tintas, mientras que ella compraba medicinas, jeringas, vendas, todo lo que pudiera necesitar_

-Oye Sakura no es mucho?

-Nunca es mucho y poco es nada jejeje

-Sonaste a Tsunade-sama

-Claro, por algo soy su mejor discípula

-Oye Sakura, es en serio lo que dijiste en la torre?

-Que Sai?

-Que soy parte del equipo?

-Claro que si jejeje, anda por haberte defendido invítame un helado

-Que Sakura. Espera

_Con presura la chica de cabellos rosas se acercó a un pequeño carro de helado y pidió un helado de vainilla, el ojinegro la alcanzo por fin, pero cuando lo hizo ella volteo con su helado en mano y le dedico una sonrisa, como la de una niña pequeña, esto lo hizo mostrar una sonrisa tan cálida y tierna _

-Sai? Estas bien? Hey Sai?

-He a si perdón, espera pagare tu helado

-Gracias _–Le besa en la mejilla-_

-Sera mejor ir y descansar, mañana partimos a primera hora y luego mucho trabajo

-Si ya lo creo, bueno hasta mañana Sai

-Alto, te llevare yo, es tarde para que estés sola

-No te preocupes, soy la kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea

-Pero con tu helado no lo pareces anda en marcha

-Sai, espera, me tratas como a una bebe Sai

_Sin más resignación la pelirosa caminaba con el cómo su acompañante, justo una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino la joven se detuvo en un parque infantil, ahí un par de columpios le invitaron a jugar, el sin palabras la siguió_

-Anda súbete

-Que? No espera Sakura yo no

-Anda Sai, yo te empujare

-No Sakura, yo nunca he jugado en estas cosa

-Pues ahora lo aras, anda

_Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte aun, no podía creer, estaban ahí jugando como niños sin preocupación alguna, su juego termino se encaminaron y la dejo en su casa despidiéndola con otra sonrisa, algo no muy típico en el._

_Al día siguiente se encaminaron a su misión una misión que si bien no era peligrosa si era de cautela, así que la velocidad no se hizo esperar querían evitar ser emboscadas y ya que se habían separado de Naruto y Sasuke tratarían de hacer su misión de manera limpia y precisa, el atardecer los alcanzo, el equipo de Sai y Sakura se acomodaron en un lugar para acampar, él se marchó por leña mientras ella preparaba todo para pasar la noche_

-Mira Sai traje comida ya preparada para hoy

-Que, que bien Sakura

-Anda siéntate comamos un poco

-Si claro

-Espero que te guste

-Es muy bueno, esta rico

-En serio? Me alegra que te guste

-Sabes cualquiera que sea el hombre que te tenga en un futuro como esposa será muy afortunado

-Qué? Debes bromear jejeje eso no creo

-Lo digo sincerament

_La forma en que estuvieron esa noche juntos en plena inocencia le dio a entender que se lo diría le diría como sentía latir su corazón al verle, como su aroma le estremecía, si, esa mañana de verano se lo diría_

-Oye Sai puedo decirte algo

-Que pasa Sakura?

-Que dirías si te dijera que me gustas y que te amo?

-Sakura yo no se qué decirte, bueno vera es que yo no te veo de esa forma tu eres mi amiga y

_Al levantar su mirada su corazón se partió en dos, la persona a quien le acababa de declarar su amor y la acaba de rechazar estaba siendo empujado, abrazado y besado por una chica de ojos cafés y cabello plateado, con un beso lleno de amor y ternura al cual el correspondió, sus piernas temblaban eran muchas emociones en ese momento_

-Sakura veras sobre lo que me acabas de decir

-A jajaja Sai solo bromeaba no pensaras que era en serio

_Con gran fuerza de voluntad evitaba que sus lágrimas salieran a mostrar su dolor al ser rechazada_

-No juegues con esas cosas

-Yo, lo siento, es que se me había hecho buena broma jeje

_Mentira le había dicho que lo amaba y no era broma una maldita puñalada más a su corazón aun su voluntad por no llorar se mantenía intacta_

-Quien es amor?

-A mira te presento a Sakura Haruno ella es mi mejor amiga, es con quien salgo a misiones últimamente

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre de Mikari, he escuchado mucho de ti, eres la discípula de Tsunade-sama verdad es bueno que seas amiga de Sai

_No podía creer que en un instante sus ilusiones se estuvieran desquebrajando y más al oír eso era solo la amiga, solo eso era para el una amiga_

-Mucho mucho gusto, si yo soy jeje soy su amiga

-Sakura ella es mi novia y prometida Mikare

-Yo no lo sabía felicidades

-Jejeje es que soy ambu y queríamos mantener esto en discreción

-Ya veo eso es muy lindo

_No podía ser posible no solo la estaba rechazando, no solo había dicho que solo era la amiga ahora el le decía que casaría ya las lágrimas no podían contenerse mas su corazón estaba derrumbado por toda su alma _

-Sakura le pedí a Mikari que viniera porque nos casaremos en un mes y quería saber si quieres ser la madrina de honor

-Yo, yo

-Qué pasa? No tienes pareja?

_De pronto la ojiverde siente como le abrazan por la espalda con sorpresa voltea y lo mira es el portador del Sharingan_

-Claro que tiene soy yo

-Qué?

-Sakura es cierto eso?

-He, yo bueno veras Sai

-Salgo con ella hace un tiempo copia de cuarta, y si me permiten tengo algo que mostrarle podrán hablar después

_El moreno tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la llevo a las afueras de la aldea con cuidado la bajo, ella aún estaba impactada por todo lo sucedido_

-Porque lo hiciste Sasuke?

-Estabas a punto de llorar

-Desde cuándo te importa eso?

-Desde que note como lo mirabas y defendías

-Sasuke

-No me debí meter sin embargo

-Solo soy su amiga

-Sakura, no sé qué decirte, solo que si solo ese eres para el

-Yo, solo soy su amiga

_Sasuke la abrazo y ella solo soltó a llorar en su pecho, se había enamorado de Sai estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo, ahora lloraría su decepción en el pecho de quien menos espero hacerlo, pero que la ayudaba a sostenerse mientras recordaba que el había dicho _

**-A mira te presento a Sakura Haruno ella es mi mejor ****AMIGA**

_Maldita palabra jamás la quería escuchar de nuevo, esa era una promesa para si misma, nunca más seria solo la AMIGA_

**Les gusto espero que si espero sus comentarios GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
